Question: Evaluate $rs+14s$ when $r=6$ and $s=\dfrac14$.
Let's substitute $ r= 6$ and $ s={\dfrac14}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=} {r}{s} +14{s}$ $=( {6})\left({\dfrac14}\right) +14\left({\dfrac14}\right)$ $=1.5+3.5$ $=5$